


Business News [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[podfic of "Business News" by Scriblit]</p>
<p>Kevin has some Business News to share with listeners in Night Vale - One listener, in particular...</p>
<p>Spoilers for Parade Day. Mentions of kidnap and torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business News [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Business News](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552691) by [Scriblit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriblit/pseuds/Scriblit). 



> Big thanks to RevolutionaryJo for the great feedback and quick turnaround time so that I could post this before it potentially becomes canon fodder at the beginning of next month.

**Cover compiled by Lunate8, base by Soren Melville**  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54853075@N02/14292336961)

**Length:** 06:07

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, 6.0 MB; m4b, 5.4 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/business-news)  


**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/20334.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/20220.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
